pokecombatcollegefandomcom-20200214-history
Lenalee Sabaku
Basics Name: Lenalee Sabaku Species: Flygon Type: Ground/Dragon Ability: Levitate - Due to her butterfly wings, avoiding Ground attacks are a breeze for this wild lassie! Hold Item: '''N/A '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: 22 (Birthday: October 21st) Physical Description: Dirty blonde hair, violet eyes. Being a Flygon, Lenalee is more than a little tall, reaching 6' 5" in height. She's rather bottom-heavy, her wide hips and thick thighs being the most apparent part of her body, as well as her lime green skin. She's quite near-sighted, meaning her blue glasses are a godsend for her vision problems. Personality: '''Quite brash and rowdy, it's no surprise to hear that Lenalee isn't the most popular girl in her classes. She's quick to compete with someone else, whether it's for an eating contest or even proving her worth in a match, but some say she has a bit of a nerdy side to her, buried within her masculine habits. '''History: '''Hailing from Olivine City, Lenalee was born actually quite shy and recluse. Never talking to many people in her old elementary school, she was at home hanging around her Gliscor older brother, wishing to fly just like him, wanting to see the world he could view from the skies. Upon evolving into a Vibrava, she became acquaintances with a certain Sandslash, the same Sandslash she would claim as a rival in the future. She grown to become more cocky, showing more of a spine as her interests moved on from the very shows she used to enjoy as a kid, to learning how to fly and face any threat that comes in her way. Some say this is due to her inner dragon, others may believe it stems from some unknown habit about her. '''Grade Level: '''Junior '''Major/Minor: '''Melee Tactics/Type Mastery - Ground '''Team: '''Independent '''Moves: Starter - Gust: '''She flaps her wings rather quickly, creating a twister in front of her. The distance said twister travels depends on how long she's able to flap her wings to give it its energy. '''Thunder Punch: She builds up a static charge in her right palm, being able to form this electricity into a blade if she wishes. Normally she uses it just to throw a static charged punch. Lenalee claims this is her favorite move. Bulldoze: '''She shoulder-checks herself into her target, the impact being enough to shake their system into moving slower. '''Feint Attack: She moves swiftly and quickly through the air, enough so that it appears she disappeared. ... Until she suddenly strikes her target with a tail flick! Freshmon (Term 1) - Air Cutter: She moves at high speeds, and when she suddenly turns, she creates a sharp spear of air to nail her target. Silver Wind: '''She flaps her wings to an odd beat, rather slow, as if she were making a song using her wings... Which creates an eerie sort of wind to flow through the arena. If she's particularly good at playing this "melody", she gains a silvery sheen for some peculiar reason. Freshmon (Term 1) - '''Dragon Tail: She smashes her tail against a target, the knockback from it being quite the sight. Steel Wing: She swoops in on her target, and smashes her hardened wing against it. She generally uses her left. The left side seems the coolest for her to show off, she claims. Sophomore (Term 1) - Heat Wave: She flaps her wings rather rapidly, keeping herself in the air as she does so. Because of the energy, she blows hot air throughout the arena, focusing on a target to burn. Earthquake: While she keeps her feet poised on the ground, she flaps her wings rather suddenly and powerfully, making the ground rumble in time with her wings' beat. Sophomore (Term 2) - Draco Meteor: Still a move in progress for her, but a move she consistently uses in battle nonetheless. She generates a small ball of energy in her palms, and tosses it into the air, as it creates several firecracker-esque meteors to rain from the sky. Often times, she flubs up the tossing part and instead just tosses it at the opponent, making the big boom non-existent. Tailwind: She flaps her wings once, and rather heavily at that, causing a torrent a wind to blow through the arena. Due to this sudden gust of wind, her speed is all the more higher, meaning she's even MORE difficult to pin down, and the more difficult to push away when she's on top of someone. Strategy: '''Swoop in, and hit hard. As hard as possible. She's a lady who prides herself with her strength and speed, and she uses both to her advantage in combat. In the air she's hard to pin down, being an aerial ace when it comes to her flight skills. On the ground, she's much easier to handle, considering her running speed isn't the best... But her Thunder Punch is her best asset - The static jolts often keep an opponent stunned enough for her to smack them away with her tail, and then she can get herself back into the skies. She claims there is someone else better than her at flight, a certain someone she wants to prove she's better than... '''Strengths: '''Her competitive spirit is the big one - She's ALWAYS winning to fight someone else, and her pride in her strength gives her her confidence! She's not the type who would lay down from a loss, she'll always want to face any and all challengers who come her way. '''Weaknesses: ... On the other hand, this very same strength is her weakness. The fact that she's always willing to fight, and her cocksure manner can make her come off as annoying and rather brash. Her really annoying voice and how loud she speaks doesn't help matters, either... Current Classes: Melee Tactics, Type Mastery - Flying, Type Mastery - Ground, Aerodynamics Interesting Flavor and Fluff Musical Theme(s): '''{Real Gone} by Sheryl Crow '''Inspirations for this character's creation: '''Flygon is one of this creator's favorite Pokémon of all time, and favorite dragon in general. The idea of a spirited girl who takes to the skies and is a wide dreamer is simply too good an idea to pass up. '''Voice Actor: Lisa Ortiz Personal Quotes: N/A 'Visual Aids (NSFW): 'http://www.furaffinity.net/view/8560787/ x